Flipped
by Howarand
Summary: Flipped. Have you read the book or watch the movie. I thought it would be cool, to try, this. I like the book. I am using Kyle and Jessi though. Please give it a try. Review will be so nice
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything**  
 **Have you ever watch the flip movie or read the books, this what this book will be in Kyle xy characters and my own words, well most word will be my own.**

 **Kyle View of point**  
I was nine years old when I met Jessi, my first time coming to her neighborhood, she climb on my dad truck, asking to help.  
I was scared, I mean she was a stranger, just coming to me, helping and trying to play with me.  
When my dad saw, the confusions on my face.  
Kyle Remember, you have to help your mom. I was confused at first, I mean, what was he talking about, my mom didn't need my help.  
When I finally get what he was trying to do, I put a smile on my face.  
"Oh, yeah, you right dad, I better be going."  
I jump out of dad truck running for the door. This stranger chased me and she grab my hands jumping up and down. She held my hand, and I mean what's wrong with this girl.  
She chased me and held my hand.  
My mm open the door seeing us hand in hand.  
Matt, what are? She looks at us and then smile. This girl is freaking crazy.

 **Jessi point of views**  
When this our new neighbor, park on their new house, I look over there, seeing this guy  
He caught my attention. I mean his eyes, his hair. There was something about his eyes, which made me run to him.  
I run to his dad truck asking to help him.  
Can, I help?' He looks at me at his adorable eyes, until his dad remember him, that he needed to help his mother.  
He jumps out of the truck. I chased him, I grab his hand, and we was holding each other hand. I jumps up dancing with him, up and down.  
He looks at me at his beautiful eyes, I loss on his.  
Will this be my first kiss?  
Someone open the door, and he grabs his and away from me.  
This was the most embarrassing day of my life.

 **Kyle point of Views.**  
Today is my first day of school, I set my foot, in the class, and Jessi was running to me.  
"Kyleeeeeeee." Jessi yelled.  
She catches me and hugs me in front of the whole school, I tried to get away from her gasp, but she was holding me to tight, I couldn't get this monster away from me.  
"Kyle and Jessi siting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. The student chanted. I mean me, no way, I would never kiss Jessi. She's too creepy.

 **Jessi point of view**  
When I saw Kyle walks in to the class I couldn't keep my excitement.  
"Kyleeeeee" I yelled.  
I runs up to him starting hugging him. Kyle was touching my hand, when I was hugging him, he was touching me.  
"Kyle and Jessi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I heard the kids sing. It brings a smile down face, my first day of school, with Kyle, I was almost getting the kiss away that, I been waiting since I met him, two days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 years later.**  
 **Kyle point of views**

... '...

My freshman years, was not any better, Jessi keeps stalking me. I was sitting in class, when she was smelling my. She was smelling my hair. I have no words. I mean who do those stuff?' stalking you, smelling, your hair, she was a freak.  
This needs to change all my middle school  
I had I plan it's had to work, I am going to ask her mortal Enemy, out, then she will leave me alone for good.  
Yes this was a great plan, but do know if Amanda will go out with me, she's the most beautiful girl in school, most guy wants to go out with.  
"Hi Kyle," what are you up too today?' because I was thinking  
. No I will never hang out with her alone, if someone would they would be mental.  
Hmm I have to help my mom with her.  
Dang it I need to think fast, I should say my dad, and if I say my dad now she would think I am lying.  
"I have to help my mom clean the dishes." okay this lie was weak.  
"The dishes, Kyle, I can help you with it, if you want to. This was going to be a big no with a zero in there, even if I was doing the dishes, I would never let Jessi help me, has much as I hate it, I would make myself do it, without her help.  
"Jessi, no thanks, I love to do it by myself, it's my main chore, and I love doing it."  
Jessi face turn to a disappointed one.

 **Jessi point of views**  
Today school was best especially when I sit behind Kyle. His hair smells like watermelon, I spend, ours smelling the water melon at home, it just reminds me of him.  
At class, when the teachers wasn't looking at take a smell of his hair, his hair makes me wants watermelon.  
At lunch I walks up to him, checking his eyes out, he was sitting by himself, his friends Declan wasn't with him this time.  
"Hi Kyle, what are you doing today, because I was thinking?'  
Hmm I have to help my mom with her." He interrupted.  
Why does he's always have to help his mom," why?" I wanted to call to Mrs. Dallas and Mr. Dallas and yell at them, from keeping from getting my first kiss.  
"The dishes Kyle." I ask him surprise. "I can help, you if you want, I know this was my chance he would say yes, boys hate doing chores, I will finally get my kiss, that I been waiting all along for.  
"Jessi, No thanks, I love to do it by myself, it's my main chore I love doing it.  
I was really disappointed, when is he going to stop running from my kiss, I thought it was adorable though he helped his mom, do the dishes, sweet, and caring.  
I smile looking once more at his beautiful eyes, smelling his watermelon hair.  
"Maybe another time. "See you later." I went to my locker grabbed the rest of my stuff for school.  
I will have my kiss in no time, Kyle will want me.


End file.
